Through the Long Night
by Billy Joel
Summary: Luke gets sick and is forced to move in with Lorelai unknowingly. Jess is sent to military school. Rated PG-13 for upcoming affairs. Narco, Java Junky, and Sookie/Jakson
1. Dinner?

Through the Long Night  
  
Chapter 1: Dinner?  
  
Personally: I must state here, I am not Billy Joel, or anyone related to or close to him, unfortunately. I am just a Billy Joel obsessed fifteen-year- old. You can call me Christy (as in Christy Brinkly, Billy's ex-wife).  
  
Did that make it sound like I am Christy Brinkly? I'm not, unfortunately. Not a supermodel. No connection to Billy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, or am in any way connected to its creation. Though, is anyone who submits to this web-sight? This also goes for all future chapters; because I am shore I am not the only one who is sick of reading that at the top of stories.  
  
Credit: This story is not completely mine. I came up with the idea after watching "Run Away Little Boy", but would never have been able to write it without the help of Bess (formerly Riley Gilmore). I am not a diehard Gilmore Girls fan, and only started watching it a few months ago, originally because JAG was a rerun and Bess would never stop talking about the show. Bess had to help me a lot in writing this, because I did not know enough facts about the show. "Javalass" also helped a bunch. Her stuff is mentioned in foot notes.  
  
Author's note: The beginning is actually from "Run Away Little Boy" but I included it because I had to change part of it. I will mention when I stopped copying. I DID NOT WRITE THE DIOLOGUE BETWEEN THIS AND THE NEXT AUTHERS NOTE.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************  
  
Lorelai: Hey.  
  
Luke: How'd it go?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, you know, I think that Shakespeare will recover.  
  
Luke: That's good  
  
Lorelai: Hey, are you good at dating?  
  
Luke: What?  
  
Lorelai: Dating, do you have that down?  
  
Luke: Okay, if this is about that kid than…(If you will remember, this is the episode that Lorelai goes on a 'casual date' with the 20 some year old.)  
  
Lorelai: No, it's not about anything, it's just a question.  
  
Luke: Well, I don't know if I have it down. Considering that I live with my nephew, I'd say probably not.  
  
Lorelai: I don't have it down either. I've never been very good at it really. I've never really liked it. Too much "what if." I like things that I can count on. I mean, actually, with Max it was the first time I was finally like "Hey, here it is, that one person who will always be there for me." Then I turn around and it's suddenly "Oops, wrong, keep moving.'  
  
Luke: Why are you telling me this?  
  
Lorelai: I don't have very many people in my life who are in my life permanently, forever. They will always be there for me, I will always be there for them. You know? There's Rory, and Sookie, and this town…you. I mean, I think I've got you…  
  
Luke: You do.  
  
Lorelai: Good. Just checking.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************  
  
Author's note: This is where I started the fic. That was just a background, so you understood where I was starting I want to make it clear though that I DID NOT RIGHT THE ABOVE DIOLOG.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Kirk: Hey, you do have other customers you know.  
  
Luke: Hold on.  
  
Lorelai: This is a bad time.  
  
Luke: No it's not.  
  
Kirk: Hello!?!?  
  
Lorelai: Go. (Luke starts to walk away but Lorelai stops him) Why don't you come over later, when you get off here, for a late dinner?  
  
Luke: 'k (He shoves Kirks food over to him without looking.)  
  
Lorelai: Good …and you can get Bert well you are there. Oh, what do you want for dinner?  
  
Luke: What are you having?  
  
Lorelai: Whatever you're cooking. Today's take out night.  
  
Luke: Wasn't that last night?  
  
Lorelai: Take-out-night is every night. I'll take a burger, fries and coffee; have whatever tree-hugging hippy thing you want.  
  
Luke: (Ignoring the antihealth food comment) That'll be ten bucks.  
  
Lorelai: Why? You're eating it too.  
  
Luke ignores her and continues to ring up the order.  
  
Lorelai: (grudgingly puts a ten and a fistful of change/gum-wrappers/lint from her pocket on the counter as the tip.) I'll see you at…  
  
Luke: eight.  
  
Everyone in the dinner turns and looks thinking they  
  
are going on a date, as Lorelai skips out of the dinner.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************  
  
OK, I know that I have the timing off, but In the fic the play was Saterday afternoon, not Sunday evening. Please don't hate it. It is the first fic I've ever written, but the second I've posted. Please revue. 


	2. Mrs CoffeeGuy and Mr FixItAndRetrieveBer...

Chapter 2: Mrs. Coffee-Guy and Mr. Fix-It-And-Retrieve-Bert  
  
Authors note: I must admit, I am a full blood Narco and Java Junkie. Especially because I like both Luke and Dean, but Luke more than Dean. Even though I will occasionally read a Trory or a Jory, I am really a Narco, and extremely ageist Trorys and Jorys. Also this was one of the few non-action/shoot-um-up show I watch, so by the time I'm done, Stars Hallow might not be "too dull to work up a real murder"  
  
Background: I forgot to mention, Tristin has gone to a military school in Virginia. Mia has sold the inn after Lorelai, Sookie, and Fran had come up with an agreement, but last minute Fran Backed out leaving Sookie and Lorelai temporarily unemployed with lots of free time.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************  
  
Lorelai meats Rory in the driveway when she gets home. Rory is just about to leave for a date with Dean.  
  
Rory: So what happened to not dating the coffee guy?  
  
Lorelai: How did you hear already?  
  
Rory: Miss Patty.  
  
Lorelai: That woman has a sixth sense I swear.  
  
Rory: Well…  
  
Lorelai: It's not a date; he is coming over to fix stuff. Plus he forgot Bert Again.  
  
Rory: He was just over last weekend and he fixed everything.  
  
Lorelai: that's when he forgot Bert. Plus I broke the Harvard coffee mug this morning.  
  
Rory: No you didn't, I just used it… You're lying, you're going on a date with Luke.  
  
Lorelai: Nuh-uh!  
  
Rory: Uh-huh! (Sticks her tongue out)  
  
Lorelai: Maybe eventually, but keep your mouth shut, I don't want the whole town to know.  
  
Rory: They already do.  
  
Lorelai: Ok, so let's keep it from the rest of the state.  
  
Rory: (yelling) Hey Connecticut, My Mother Lorelai Gil…  
  
Lorelai: Rory!  
  
Rory: Sorry, so when's the casual date? Since you graduated from Casual Dating 101 before the business school.  
  
Lorelai: There is no casual date. There is no date. He is bringing food over when he comes to fix things.  
  
Rory: And to retrieve Bert. It's a good thing that you're not cooking; he'd probably get food poisoning.  
  
Lorelai: Very funny Miss. Stewart.  
  
1 Dean walks up  
  
Dean: There you are, I got worried. It is seven thirty. We were supposed to meet at seven. Oh, hi Lorelai.  
  
Rory: Sorry Dean, "Mrs. Coffee-Guy" here has been insisting that he is only "Mr. Fix-It-And-Retrieve-Bert".  
  
Dean: Do I wana know?  
  
Rory: I'll explain later.  
  
Lorelai: Seven-thirty! Why don't you two go to Hartford tonight? Here is my credit card. Go shopping, go to a fancy dinner, stay in a big fancy hotel with doormen, a bellboy, and a nice concierge, like I wish I had when I was your age.  
  
Rory: Mom!  
  
Lorelai: OK, so you don't have to get pregnant.  
  
Rory: Mom!  
  
Lorelai: Dean, you touch my daughter and I'll kill you. (Dean quickly takes his hand off of Rory's waist.)  
  
Rory: Mom!  
  
Lorelai: Would you stop saying that? Yes I am your mom, our belly buttons do match. Anyway, you know what I mean. Just don't come home tonight. And don't forget your uniform for school tomorrow; I will not have my daughter playing hooky.  
  
Rory: It's Saturday mom, no school tomorrow. Anyway, this might be interesting; I might just want to stick around.  
  
Lorelai: Rory…  
  
Rory: Just kidding. How much can I spend?  
  
Lorelai: As much as you need. If you run out tell Sookie you need the emergency shopping-spree card that I keep with her. By sweety.  
  
Rory: By  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
What do you think? The belly-button thing is something my mom has made jokes about for years. Please Review. 


	3. Trekkies, Small Talk, and 911

1.1.1.1.1 Chapter 3: Trkkies, Small Talk, and 911  
  
Authors note: I have and will be making some anitvegetarian/health-food- eating-people jokes. I would like to say that I am a vegetarian and mean nothing against others by the jokes.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************  
  
Lorelai spent a while trying to figure out what to wear, without looking like she was on a date, but she wanted to look better than usual. Then she spent the rest of the time "cleaning" AKA throw everything under the couch, and in closets that looked messy, and hide anything that needed fixing. She did not want him to be distracted by all of the broken objects.  
  
Lorelai: *What if Rory, Sookie, Miss Patty, and the rest of the town are right? What if Luke is in love with me? I'll have to make it clear that I am not about to jeopardize our friendship in the hopes of pleasing him with something more. I have to make this clear tonight. But I first have to find out if he is in love with me.*  
  
1.2 Luke knocked on the door  
  
Lorelai: *Wlaaaaa* Hi, come in. Wait (she blocked the doorway) Do you have coffee?  
  
Luke: Yup, three for you, none for me.  
  
Lorelai: Okay, you can come in.  
  
Luke and Lorelai walked into the kitchen, Lorelai hid a broken coffee cup while Luke put the food on the table. Lorelai had done her best to set it nicely, but having Charlie's Angles plates and Precious Moments paper towels made that difficult.  
  
Luke: Precious Moments paper towels?  
  
Lorelai: I know, they make me want to gag, but I was running low on caffeine when I bought them and my vision was blurred.  
  
They sit down and Lorelai notices Luke trying to figure out how to pick up his food.  
  
Lorelai: Is that a real burger and fries?  
  
Luke: Yep.  
  
Lorelai: Wow, what happened to 'red meat can kill you, enjoy"?  
  
Luke: I decided to take a risk.  
  
Lorelai: Really.  
  
Luke: Well, they haven't killed you yet.  
  
Lorelai: good point, but I don't recommend having it published in the Medicine Journal of New England.  
  
Luke: The New England Medicine Journal?  
  
Lorelai: Whatever.  
  
There was a long awkward silence that lasted a few minutes  
  
Lorelai: Don't you hate long awkward silences? The seconds seem to last hours, and they are very awkward.  
  
1.2.1.1.1.1.1 Luke says nothing, but stairs in disgust at the red liquid dripping from his burger  
  
Lorelai: Luke, we need to talk.  
  
Luke: 'bout what?  
  
Lorelai: Serious stuff.  
  
Luke: Confusing stuff like you started before?  
  
Lorelai: Yes.  
  
Luke: Eat, fix, than talk.  
  
Lorelai: A man of minimum words. You're just putting off the talking, but okay. (She noticed a clay sculpture that Rory had made in first grade that needed gluing, and tried to come up with a way to hide it.)  
  
Luke: No, thinking about serious stuff, or too much stress while eating can cause stomach problems, and I am already taking a risk with this burger.  
  
Lorelai: Okay, small talk than. Lets talk about you being a trekkie…  
  
They continued to talk for a few hours. Luke turned out to be so hungry that he ate his whole burger and half of Lorelai's.  
  
Luke: (Standing up and moving towards the cabinets) Do you have anything that even resembles something nutritious?  
  
Lorelai: Well, we have slim-jims, old pop tarts, easy Mac, and you might be able to find some yoo-hoo and squeeze cheese in the back of the fridge, but if you mean anything that resembles a plant, protean bar, or tofu you might want to try Woodstock. Maybe there are a few hippies left that can spare you some chickpea salad.  
  
Luke starts to walk back towards his chair, sways and falls into a heap of limbs on the kitchen floor. 


	4. Town Cherity Week

Chapter 4: Town Charity Week  
  
Lorelai is sitting on the couch staring into space. She has big bags under her eyes from not sleeping. In the kitchen the table has been shoved to  
the side and all of the chairs are stacked on top of it, along with the  
plates and scraps from last nights dinner.  
  
Rory: Hey, Mom. Lorelai: (shaking awake from her trance) Where have you been? I called your cell like twenty times before I realized that it was in the car. Then I called every hotel in Hartford before calling Deans house, only to find out that he came home last night, and he was not home to tell me where you were.  
  
Rory: After much pleading with Mrs. Kim I was able to sleep over Lane's house. And you said not to come home last night, and I thought I was risking it by coming home at ten this morning.  
  
Lorelai: That was before Luke went to the hospital and moved in and Jess went to Military school,  
  
Rory: What? Slow down and start from the beginning.  
  
Lorelai: Luke came over for dinner and to talk and for some odd reason decided to eat a hamburger, and then ate half of mine before going to find real food in the cabinets, and he passed out. So I freaked, and called an ambulance. They took him to the hospital and found out that his stomach could not properly digest the meat because he had apparently been a vegetarian for twenty years and he had a severe case of food poisoning, which I blamed on my cooking to protect the diner.  
  
Lorelai gasps for breath.  
  
Rory: Yeah, you just stop talking for a sec, and breathe. So let me get this straight. Luke ate one and a half hamburgers, is a vegetarian and got food poisoning. So why did he move in and why did he send Jess to military school?  
  
Lorelai: The doctors pumped his stomach, but it was already in his blood stream, so it did not do much good. I begged the doctor to release him because he hates hospitals so much, but it was very hard because he is in a 'febrile disillusioned' state.  
  
Rory: Breathe!  
  
Lorelai: (takes another big breath and starts up again) Then Jess got into trouble again last night so I asked Taylor to watch him for a wile.  
  
Rory: Taylor? You asked Taylor? You know how much Taylor hates Jess. Why did you ask Taylor?  
  
Lorelai: Well the other options were Miss Patty and Kirk. I would not have sent my worst enemy to live with either of them. Well, upon reflection, maybe I would have sent my mother... So when Taylor volunteered I said, Okay. Jess wasn't there an hour before, unbeknownst to me; Taylor had called Liz, got her permission, and put him on a train. Destination: Military School in North Carolina. The same place that Tristan went to, apparently.  
  
Rory: So what did Jess do this time?  
  
Lorelai: He dumped a bucket of paint in the mailbox at the post office. There was an emergency town meeting early this morning when Taylor took him. They decided to make this week, Town Charity Week. The main charities that the town is supporting are "Send Jess to Military school", "Train the next Generation to Defend America", "Keep Youth in School", "Prevent Teen Violence in Small-town America" and "The Doose McDonald House".  
  
Rory: I'm guessing that they are all funding for Jess to go to military school.  
  
Lorelai: You guessed correctly. Taylor even volunteered to donate 15% of all the profits from the market to the sponsored charities, and encouraged others to do the same.  
  
Rory: Wow, he's really going all out, huh?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah. So what did you do last night?  
  
Rory: Well, we went to Hartford, went to dinner, caught a movie.  
  
Lorelai: You did not do as I hinted at last night, right? Right?!? RIGHT!!?!!?!!?!! Answer your mother when she asks you a question!  
  
Rory: No Mom. Geez. I told you I spent the night at Lane's. We did not even consider it.  
  
Lorelai: Good.  
  
Rory: When was the last time you checked on Luke?  
  
Lorelai: Good idea. (Gets up and is halfway up the stairs)  
  
Rory: Oh, Mom, with Jess gone and Luke upstairs, is the dinner closed?  
  
Lorelai: No. Sookie is running it for him. And Kirk starts working there Monday. I had the hardest time convincing Sookie not to redecorate.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Ok, I know that is a lot of info to digest in one chapter, but their whole world is changing awful fast. Please Review A lot.  
  
Also, I do not know how factual all of the medical stuff is. I just made it up. Though I would imagine if I ate a hamburger and a half I would not be seeing the outside of my bathroom for a very long time. (I have been a vegetarian for 12 years.) 


	5. Dartboards and picture fraims

Chapter 5: Dartboards and Picture Frames  
  
I would just like to say ahead of time that I am sure that all of the technical info about military school in this chapter and the rest is completely false. I just needed it to make the story work. **************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Tristan sat in his new dorm room at Military school. It was his second day there and he had just finished unpacking his stuff. He was not allowed many personal items, but at least he had his own room for a while. He had brought a few important things with him, his dartboard with pictures of people he hated, and a picture of Rory. He was throwing darts again.  
  
There was a knock at the door, causing him to miss the board completely.  
  
Jess: Yo, you Tristan?  
  
Tristan: What's it to you?  
  
Jess: I'm your knew roommate, Jess.  
  
Tristan: Geez, when they said I was not going to have the room to myself for long they weren't joking. I didn't realize it would only be one day. So what's your sob story?  
  
Jess: Excuse me?  
  
Tristan: What "horrific" thing did you do to be sent to this hellhole?  
  
Jess: Pissed the town off where my uncle lived. Then when he got sick they banded together and raised enough money to send me here. How 'bout you?  
  
Tristan: I robbed my friend's dads safe. I'm from Hartford. You?  
  
Jess: Originally from New York, but I was living with my uncle in Stars Hallow, right near Hartford before I was banished.  
  
Tristan: Then you must have known Rory Gilmore and Dean Forrester. Tristan points to the picture of Rory and then to the big picture of Dean  
on the dartboard with a few other people. Two of whom we assume are  
Tristan's parents.  
  
Jess: Who doesn't know them? So, you want her too, huh?  
  
Tristan: The only thing stopping me was him, and now add a five-state train ride to that.  
  
The two guys continue talking, especially about how they hate Dean and  
would love to get him out of the picture.  
  
Jess: What if we had him framed for some crime? With your financial security and my street knowledge we could easily have him set up for something.  
  
Tristan: It would have to be something horrible, or she would stay with him anyway.  
  
Jess: Robbery?  
  
Tristan: No.  
  
Jess: Murder?  
  
Tristan: She would never believe that. Plus it's too risky and messy.  
  
Jess: (Sarcastically) As long as you're not using the 'we can't kill people' line. I hate it when people use that as an excuse. How about child molesting?  
  
Tristan: He's too good with kids.  
  
Jess: Exactly. Adultery?  
  
Tristan: Adultery? Hmmm. She would break up with him, be really really hurt, no one would be injured, and it would take relatively few people to pull off.  
  
Jess: And his reputation would be permanently scarred.  
  
Tristan: True.  
  
Short silence while both boys contemplate the idea.  
  
Jess: Who gets her? 


	6. De monster vakes

Chapter 6: De monster Vakes  
  
It is now Wednesday. Luke has been in a febrile state since Saturday night,  
and has unknowingly been staying at Lorelai's house and sleeping in her bed. Lorelai has spent the entire time taking extremely good care of him.  
Sookie has been making Lukey food for when Luke is finally able to eat. Lorelai's fridge was filled with things like lentil soup and cream of tofu.  
Mostly Sookie-originals.  
  
Rory has just come home from school and walks into the room.  
  
Rory: Hi Mom. Have you been sitting there all day?  
  
Lorelai: (Defensively)Nooo! I also sat over there; stood there, there and there; and momentarily ducked into the bathroom.  
  
Rory: You even brought up the coffee pot.  
  
Lorelai: It was lonely in the kitchen. Did you stop at the store?  
  
Rory: Yep. (Hands Lorelai a bag.) Here is every cold, flu, and upset stomach medication that was at Doose's Market. Not to mention over ten types of painkillers. I think you need a Medical degree to legally have all of this medication.  
  
Lorelai: It's being framed as we speak. Did you get any herbal stuff? You never know if this hippy-zombie will take real medication.  
  
Rory: The closest thing to herbal stuff they had at Doose's was herbal essence shampoo. But Dean is going to pick some up when he goes to Hartford tonight. He has to take Clara to a friend's house.  
  
Lorelai: Good. I want to have everything here for when Luke wakes up. I am not looking forward to telling him what has happened. He'll be mad enough when he finds out that he's been staying here, not to mention that his nephew was sent to Virginia.  
  
Rory: North Carolina.  
  
Lorelai: Even worse. Plus what if people in the diner remember that he was supposed to bring dinner and it was not my cooking.  
  
Rory: You have done as much as you could. You risked your reputation as a cook to protect his livelihood.  
  
Lorelai: I had no reputation as a cook, and definitely not a good one.  
  
Rory: You kept him from having to stay in the hospital.  
  
Lorelai: Possibly denying him vital medical attention and causing him to die.  
  
Rory: You found a responsible person to look after his nephew.  
  
Lorelai: Who sent him away?  
  
Rory: You found someone to keep the diner running, and convinced her not to redecorate.  
  
Lorelai: Sookie volunteered to run the diner. It's keeping her busy. Every time that she thinks about not having a job she breaks down in tears. Plus Jackson has been acting very funny and she is extremely worried. And on top of all of these problems, I have realized that I am in love with Luke. I was just too blind to see it.  
  
Rory: Wait, you're in love with Luke? Luke Danes, the coffee guy? You fell in love with an unconscious heap of tissue?  
  
Lorelai bites her lip and looks nervous, but nods her head, yes. Rory: Well it is about time! It has only been years since the town has been waiting for you to get together!  
Lorelai looks relieved. Luke: Will you two be quiet? It is impossible to get any sleep around here.  
  
Luke says quietly, and sounds half dead.  
  
Lorelai: Oh my god! You're awake! I was so worried. (Slight pause) Wait, how long have you been awake?  
  
Luke: About since "I realized I AM in love with Luke, I was just too blind to see it" What is this, I fall asleep and you go all mushy on me? And what am I doing here?  
  
Lorelai: That does not matter, yet, you have to eat and I have to get a doctor over here.  
  
Rory: I'll go heat up some food.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks, hon. (Picks up the phone) Dr. Levee please. Yes I'll hold.Yes, hi, this is Lorelai Gilmore, I'm calling about Luke Da. Yes doctor, he is up. About five minutes ago. Yes he was talking. Yes.Yes, I am aware that he has been unconscious for four days. No, I still do not think that he should stay in the hospital.Yes that would be great. He will not be given a choice. No, no choice on that either. Yes, now he does. Yes. One question, Can I tell him what's going on?. Yes, a lot has changed.Nephew, not son.Yes, temporary guardian. North Carolina. Fine. I'll see you then. (Hangs up the phone)  
  
Luke: Ok, so what is going on? (He is a bit more awake now, and closer to his old self)  
  
Lorelai: Dr. Levee said not to tell you. It's too stressful.  
  
Luke: Rules have never stopped you before.  
  
Lorelai: Are there laws against trying to improve oneself?  
  
Luke: Funny.  
  
Lorelai: Fine. When you came over Saturday you passed out from food poisoning from the hamburgers that you ate.  
  
Luke starts to look even paler.  
  
Lorelai: I blamed it on my cooking, you're safe. Then the doctors wanted you to stay in the hospital, but knowing how much you hate them, I insisted on bringing you here. I practically had to kidnap you to do so.  
  
Luke: Thanks.  
  
Lorelai: It is now Wednesday afternoon, and you have been in a febrile unconscious state ever since. Dr. Levee is on his way over now.  
  
Rory walks in with soup on a tray, hands it to Lorelai, and walks out  
. Lorelai: The most Lukey food* that Sookie could make. I think this one is lentil. There is also cream of tofu and split pea if you would prefer. All vegetarian.  
  
Luke: So you found out, huh?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah.  
  
Luke: So what's with the uniform? (Referring to the nurses uniform that Lorelai is wearing.)  
  
Lorelai: Sookie got it for me. She has been running the diner. Rory has been on constant guard with orders to shoot to kill if any redecorating happens.  
  
Luke: Thanks.  
  
Luke attempts to sit up so that Lorelai can put the tray down, but is too weak. Lorelai pulls him into a sitting position and piles lots of pillows  
behind his back. When she sets the tray down she picks the spoon up in  
attempt to feed him.  
  
Luke: I can do this.  
  
Lorelai just looks at him and hands over the spoon. After a few shaky attempts to bring the spoon up to his mouth he grudgingly concedes, but it  
is obvious that he hates being so helpless and dependent on Lorelai.  
  
Luke: (between spoonfuls) So what were you saying about Jess?  
  
Lorelai: The doctor said not to tell you.  
  
Luke: So what were you saying about Jess?  
  
Lorelai: Saturday night Jess dumped a gallon of paint in one of those big blue mailboxes at the post office. Taylor somehow convinced the police not to arrest him for vandalism. Then on Sunday he offered to take him in while you were away. I knew that I could not take care of both of you, and there is also not enough room in the house. Miss Patty and Kirk had also offered, but I figured that with ether of them he would kill himself within a week, soooo, I agreed. The next thing I knew there was an emergency town meeting, which I was not informed of, and Jess was on a train to North Carolina Military School.  
  
Sookie bursts into the room.  
  
Sookie: I came as soon as I heard. How are you Luke? How's he doing Lorelai? Can he talk?  
  
Luke: I'm fine. I just have to get out of here.  
  
He throws the blankets off (Lorelai had taken the tray away) and attempts  
to get up.  
  
Lorelai: Not so fast, buster. You're not leaving until Dr. Levee says that you can.  
  
He realizes that he is too weak to resist and gives up.  
  
Luke: (acting like nothing had just happened) What was with the town meeting?  
  
Lorelai: Town Charity Week, "Send Jess to Military school", "Train the next Generation to Defend America", "Keep Youth in School", "Prevent Teen Violence in Small-town America" and "The Doose McDonald House". All proceeds going to fund the tuition of the towns very own Jess.  
  
Sookie: Go ahead then, just ignore me and go on with your conversation. Forget that I am standing here, just ignore me, no. no. just pretend that I did not just run the six blocks to get here, go on.  
  
Lorelai: Aw, I'm sorry Sookie.  
  
Sookie: That's all right I was just kidding. You know I could never hold a grudge against you.  
  
Luke: Good. (Turns to Lorelai) Wow, they do work fast.  
  
Lorelai: Well it is the most exciting thing to happen to the town since Jess stole Pierpont.  
  
Luke: That was pretty pathetic.  
  
Sookie: I don't know, the town was pretty interested in who bought your basket Lorelai. And the "not a date" last Saturday, And.  
  
Lorelai: Sookie, don't you have a diner to run?  
  
Sookie: Aahh! (Runs out of the room)  
  
Lorelai: I promise I'll get him back right away. I have been so worried about you that I did not even know how to begin.  
  
Luke: Ahh, leave him there 'til they start asking for money. Maybe the military will straighten him out.  
  
Dr. Levee comes, and again tries to get Luke to a hospital. After failing  
to do so, he tells Lorelai not to let him out of bed for a week, and to  
make sure that he gets plenty of rest.  
  
****************************************************************************  
**********************  
  
Stars Hollow might be "too dull to work up a real murder", but I sure hope that they know how to plan a funeral or two.  
  
Now, I had originally planned on continuing the story in one way, but after much complaining from "Bess" and "Javalass" I have decided to write a second run of chapters. From here, "D Monster Vakes", you can choose two paths. They both end up joining back together a little while later. Just how people got together, and how others got out of my way is slightly different. You can choose the "A" path or the "B" path, but I must worn you, the "B" path is not even a half-hearted attempt at writing, it is more like a tenth-hearted attempt. The "A" run is the way I wanted the story to continue, but unfortunately not everyone is a bloodthirsty as I am. The two paths options are:  
  
Path A  
  
7A Six Feet Under in Fiery Flames  
  
8A Greasers 9A Home? At Last 10A You Can Lean On Me 11 Have Your Wedding Cake And Eat It Too  
  
Path B (For Emotionally unstable Trorys and Jorys Only)  
  
7B A Dull And Stressful Life 8B Schedules 9B Remember When. 10B A Change of Heart 11 Have Your Wedding Cake And Eat It Too  
  
Titles and chapters are labile to change as I actually write the story.  
  
*"Lukey food" was created by "Javalass" not me. 


	7. six feet under in fiery flaims

Chapter 7A: Six Feet Under in Fiery Flames  
  
Thank you, you emotionally stable people, and all of you Narcos. We Narcos are the true "Gilmore Girls" fans. If Rory and Jess, or Rory and Triston were saposto gat together, they would have already, and she would not be dating Dean. Also thank you people for reading the true version. This is the way that the story is saposto happen.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Jess and Triston are in their rooms throwing darts. It is 8:45pm Wednesday night, half an hour before lights out. They have both finally settled into  
military school life.  
  
Jess: I wish that they would let us outside more often. It is quite costrophobic in here  
  
Triston: It is military school, what do you expect? How would you ever survive on a submarine?  
  
Jess: I wish we at least had a window.  
  
Fire alarm sounds.  
  
Triston: I guess someone else wanted to go out too.  
  
Jess: Probably dust again.  
  
Triston: or a practical joke.  
  
Jess: Maybe Scotties lighting up again.  
  
Triston: or Sergeant Darns's mad and has smoke coming out of his ears  
  
Jess: Ha. In the four days I've been here, the alarm has gone off five times. I'm not going out, you?  
  
Triston: No  
  
A few minutes later  
  
Jess: They must really want everyone out, they won't stop.  
  
Triston: Somebody must have pulled the alarm.  
  
Jess: Well I am not listening to that all night.  
  
Jess puts on earphones and turns up the music really lowed. He lays back and closes his eyes. Triston lies back, trying to ignore the alarm. Then he turns over, over again, shifts the position of his legs, then sits up,  
then lays down, then sits up again.  
  
Triston: DO YOU SMELL SMOAK? (he has to yell over the alarm and music)  
  
Jess: NO  
  
Triston lays back and Jess puts his earphones back on.  
  
Triston: I'M GOING OUT IN THE HALL TO CHECK.  
  
Jess: Don't, if they see you they'll catch us.  
  
Triston did not hear Jess over the sound of the alarm. Triston opened the  
door and a wave of smoke and flames came rushing in. The two boys were trapped. Tiston dropped and rolled to the other side of the room to put out the flam that had engulfed his clothing, and Jess just laid on his bed,  
propped up on one elbow, stunned. 


End file.
